iPod Tag Challenge: Dramione
by sazcmc
Summary: A little iPod tag challenge I did! 10 Dramione drabbles based on what thoughts came to me whilst listening to ten songs, romance, usually a little! Tried to go from all angles Please R&R!


**iPod Tag Challenge: Dramione**

**1. Fearless – Taylor Swift**

She felt so different around him, Hermione wasn't terribly sure what it was but there was something about Draco that made her forget everything, she forgot how his family would never approve, she forgot that Harry and Ron would probably kick his head in if they ever found out. No it was just him and her, on his broom – even though she hated flying. It was okay around him.

Sure there was a war coming, and sure there were terrible things happening all around them and he had the Dark Mark and they would likely never be together after the end of this school year, but she couldn't think about all that around Draco. When his arms were around her and she felt better than she ever had in her whole life, this was how it was supposed to be. She was so happy. "Okay now Hermione, open your eyes." Draco whispered into her ear and when she did they were flying right above Hogwarts and able to look over the whole grounds. It was beautiful.

**2. If We Ever Meet Again – Katy Perry**

Draco couldn't help but look across at her; she had really blossomed over the last couple of years and turned into much more of a woman. Sure her hair was still a little bushy but she wore it well. He couldn't help but go over. "Hey, what's someone like you doing in a place like this?" He asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sneered, "It's a pub on Knockturn Alley not the middle of the bloody ocean. I can come here if I want." She said and he was surprised at her reply, he hadn't expected that. "I could be asking you much the same question Malfoy."

He took a drink of his butterbeer, he frequented here quite a lot, not that he was going to tell her that, he didn't need to. He hadn't seen Hermione for a long time and it really did show, she had grown up so much. He knew he shouldn't be looking, she was a mudblood after all but still, he was only human.

**3. Vogue – Madonna**

Ginny, Luna (although she hadn't influenced the dressing decisions) and a couple of the other Gryffindor girls had given her a makeover. Hermione had not wanted them to but they had insisted and they no insisted that she go down to the Three Broomsticks in order to 'try out' her new look. Which in other words meant, see how many guys she could pull.

They had calmed her hair, put quite a bit of make-up on her, and given her a dress that actually showed her figure instead of hiding underneath the lovely, baggy but comfortable robes. Hermione liked her robes, she felt too tight in this dress, but if it would shut them up then sure, she would play along. Why not? "I really don't see how… oh wow Hermione." Ron said as she walked in and over to them once she had spotted them. His cheeks flushed and she smiled.

She went over to the bar to get a butterbeer when she heard a very familiar voice behind her, "Wow, I don't know who did it but they managed to make you look bed-able Granger." Of course she knew who it was.

"Well remember, I'm muggle born, off limits to your racist hands." She said and paid for her drink before heading back to her table all night.

Hermione did not hear Draco Malfoy murmur, "Yes, and that's what makes me want you even more." As she walked away and sat down with Harry and Ron, the latter of whom was staring at her chest for the remainder of the evening.

**4. Firework – Katy Perry**

Maybe, just maybe there was still a chance for them. They had been dating for a couple of years now, she was in her late twenties and well, they had been together for two and a half years and nothing was happening. They both lived separately, they weren't engaged or anything and her parents were only pressuring more, and more. She loved Draco but they hadn't even got to that stage of the relationship yet, he had never said he loved her. She didn't like it.

But if she pushed him he might run off, Hermione knew that. But well, she really wanted to move on with their future or something, either that or end it and start again. He had never made any hints to what he wanted; they had never even spoken of the future. But maybe that was because whenever she was around him she forgot about all the bad stuff until after he had gone, and then cursed herself for not being able to say anything to him.

When they met up that night he seemed troubled, "What's wrong darling?" She asked and he shook his head. He didn't want to say or it was nothing.

"Oh alright then." She said and took a sip of her champagne when something at the bottom of the glass caught her eye. A ring. "Draco…"

"I don't know how to do this, I've never done it before obviously but I love you Hermione Granger. I do. I just never knew how to say it before, I want you to marry me. Marry me?"

**5. Better Than Revenge – Taylor Swift**

She was fed up of this, Lavender had stolen Ron from her and she was going to make her pay for that, she was so angry. Lavender probably didn't even know that she had gone after a boy who was already taken – even if Ron had only _mentally_ been taken by Hermione, she was very annoyed though. So she went to the one person who she knew would be good at this stuff.

"You want _me_ to help _you_?" Draco Malfoy laughed incredulously. "And why would I do that?" He asked and she rolled her eyes. She had no idea why he would help her but she was grasping at straws here.

"I'll owe you." She said and he appeared to think this over.

Draco smiled to himself, "Yes you will, big time. Anything I want."

Well, within reason, "Maybe not _anything _you want Malfoy." She said, god knew what went on in that weird little head of his.

He looked solemn, "I won't agree unless it's anything."

"Ugh _fine_" She said and Draco couldn't help but smile, _anything_.

**6. The Story of Us – Taylor Swift**

Hermione held back her tears; she couldn't believe it was over between them. It had been going so well and he had just ended it out of the blue, said he didn't love her, couldn't be with her. The differences between their families were too strong and they could never really be together. At social events he wouldn't meet her gaze, he would avoid her, like nothing had happened.

"I don't love you Hermione." He had said and the words had felt like bricks on her heart, but how could he not love her when she loved him so much? It seemed impossible. Surely he had to be lying.

So she had responded with, "You don't mean that, tell me you don't mean that."

He had shaken his head, looked at her with his silvery eyes, "I mean it. We can't be together, you knew that from the beginning." Hermione knew she had known it but still, she thought they at least had a chance. They'd had a chance.

"No but-"

"But nothing Granger." He said and she felt stung, stung by the use of her last name.

She couldn't help but hiss in her hurt and anger, "Oh so it's Granger now is it? Just going to pretend nothing ever happened between us then?" She said and stormed out, it was the last time they had spoken.

**7. Womaniser – Britney Spears**

Hermione had caught him, she had seen him with her. Did he really think he was just going to get away with it? She knew she shouldn't expect much else, she shouldn't have expected him to be faithful to her, she should not have let her think that she could change him, make him better, she knew she should have only expected this. What else could she have expected?

Well she wasn't going to play the victim, Draco Malfoy was a womaniser and she was going to make sure that everyone knew it. God only knew how many girls he had tried it on with, how many people he had slept with whilst they had been together, the very thought made her feel a bit sick to be honest. She didn't know what she was going to do yet, but dammit it would be something, something big.

**8. A Day Late – Anberlin**

Draco could hardly believe his ears, she had liked him all this time. "Ever since we were at school, which was rather foolish all things considered." Hermione said and he nodded a little, well she wasn't wrong considering the person he had been back then, he had been awful to her and she had been in love with him. It was insane, really.

"Well Gr – Hermione, it was a bit." He said and then he realised what she was expecting, she wanted him to say that he had those feelings for her too. Well there was no denying when he had been a hormone filled teenager he hadn't been able to help thinking about her a little like that, only sexually though never romantically. Well, she was a mudblood for Christ's sake. Old habits die hard don't they? "Oh, right." He said aloud, stupidly.

She seemed stunned he didn't say anything else, there was no denying the spark between them, the sexual tension but that was it, wasn't it? "Oh, right." She repeated, "Well, I best be off then." Hermione said and then before he even thought about it she was gone. Dammit.

**9. Kryptonite – Three Doors Down**

She could not believe the cheek of him, she knew everything about him, knew all about the Dark Mark, of course she did, she would have to be an idiot not to know what was 'expected' of him. She knew about all of that and well, he had been a total dick anyway. She was not looking forward to this, to what he was going to do and Hermione knew exactly what it was.

Draco Malfoy had been asked, or rather, told to kill Albus Dumbledore. He had been told to kill the headmaster, and well there was nothing he could do about it, he had to do it didn't he?

He had been a total dick to her, calling her a mudblood and making her forget why she had ever ended up befriending him in the first place but well, then she remembered a little, he could be nice sometimes. _Sometimes_. But when he was nasty she forgot about those times, she wanted to hurt him like he always hurt her.

**10. Paparazzi – Lady Gaga**

Ugh, if Rita Skeeter got her photographer to take _one_ more photograph of the two of them together she was going to punch the wall, or maybe even Rita. Ever since she and Draco had got together the paparazzi had been following them around like nothing on earth and well it was just so, so annoying.

"Just ignore them, pretend like they aren't there." Draco said with a smirk, his trademark smirk and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah that's easy when I'm getting cameras flashed in my face permanently isn't it?" She said and groaned into her hands, she didn't mean to take her anger out on him but sometimes she just couldn't help it. "Sorry I'm just…"

"…stressed." He finished for her and squeezed her hand before taking his wand out of his pocket so they could disapparate.

* * *

**I saw this on a fic by **_RayDayyx_ **that she wrote about 2 years ago and I don't even know if the iPod tag challenge is still going around but I thought why not start it up again. Although since I've taken a break from the writing on here, I don't have very many friends, certainly not part of the 'community' as it were, so I will just choose five totally random people. Why not, eh?**

**Sorry the last few are really short, I just got a bit of writers block. I also kind of did this because it was the first Dramione stuff I have done so let me know if you want me to write stories and one shots! If you like my writing style, hell if you don't like it, please review! I want to know what people think, feedback is the key!**

**So the aim of the game... challenge... is to take your iTunes or your iPhone, mp3 player, whatever it is you may use, and put it on shuffle and then write drabbles based on the first ten songs that appear, and you have to write the drabble in the time the song takes. Then tag five other people, here are the randomers I am tagging and I hope they do this!**

**1. **_Va Vonne_

**2. **_laviti_

**3. **_simplyxamazing_

**4. **_FigmentOfEternity_

**5. **_Celeste815_

**Okay so those are the five people I have chosen! I hope they do this, and I hope that this gets made into a 'thing' again. I might do more.**

**Sarah xoxo**


End file.
